


MoonSun

by Niina_rox



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25177570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: I hope this is decent, it’s not a lot it’s all I could think of..
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Kudos: 34





	MoonSun

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is decent, it’s not a lot it’s all I could think of..

Byulyi and Yong Sun have been friends for a long time, many would consider them to be more than friends. Yong Sun would always tell them, that they were best friends and nothing more. Little did she know that Byulyi wants to be more than that, considering she’s had feelings for her for a year and a half. Yet, she still won’t say anything. It’s easy enough to guess that she likes someone, even Yong Sun can tell. It’s been the past couple of months, that she’s been trying to get her best friend to tell her. But it hasn’t worked yet.

It’s a quiet Saturday morning, they’re in their favourite café. There aren’t many people in the place, they’re having a simple breakfast. “You know, I can tell you like someone” Byulyi tenses a little, she takes her time looking at her. “Really” Yong Sun leans back, “yeah, I just can’t figure out who it is.” With that she relaxes and, simply says; “good luck figuring it out,” she can’t help but smile a little. They spend the next few minutes eating, before Yong Sun tries again. “You know you can tell me who it is,” Byulyi took a moment.

“I could but, I won’t” she wanted to have a little fun, she wasn’t surprised when Yong sun pouted a little. “It’s fun teasing you” all she receives is, “I know how much you enjoy it.” Byulyi laughs a little then it falls quiet, soon enough they finish up and, go their separate ways. It isn’t long before she gets a message from Wheein.

_Wheein;_

_“Have you told her yet?”_

_Byulyi;_

_“No.”_

_Wheein;_

_“Why not?”_

_Byulyi;_

_“I don’t know.”_

_Wheein;_

_“You can’t say you’re not ready, it’s been over a year now.”_

_Byulyi;_

_“She knows I like someone, she just doesn’t know who.”_

_Wheein;_

_“You’re halfway there, but seriously just tell her.”_

_“Or I will do it for you.”_

And the sad part is Wheein _would_ actually do that, Byulyi makes back to her apartment. And thinks about the best way, to tell her best friend. Of course, she’s aware she could subtly ask her out, or simply confess. It ends up happening the following Saturday, when they’re at a party. Wheein comes up with an idea, she smiles a little slyly as she says. ”I think now would be the best time, to get something off our chest.” Byulyi looks at her like she’s crazy, “what? I think it’s the perfect time. The chance of us remembering, is slim.”

Which is true given how much they’ve been drinking, Yong Sun thinks nothing of it. As she tells them something she’s been holding in, “I like someone” it falls quiet between them. Wheein feels curious “really? Who is it” she looks at her, “I’m not revealing that part.” Wheein pouts a little then smiles a little, “I know who Byulyi likes” it’s clear how happy she is. “And I’d be more than happy, to tell you” it’s no surprise that Byulyi is blushing. Yong Sun can’t help but, ask; “who is it” it’s like time slows down a little.

”That would be you” the way she says it, Yong Sun thinks she’s joking. At first, she laughs a little “no,” then she sees the look on Byulyi’s face. It pretty much says it all, it begins to feel a little awkward. Byulyi ends up leaving the room, “you’re welcome” Wheein is pretty happy. Yong Sun can’t believe it, she ends up following her. They end up in a nice quiet spot outside, where there isn’t many people. She sits beside her on the swing, “why didn’t you tell me” Byulyi sighs. “I don’t know” she thinks it through.

”I’ve kept it to myself for a while now,” she looks at her “how long” she feels hesitant. “Close to a year and, a half” that’s a surprise “wow.” Yong Sun smiles a little, since she has a surprise of her own. Without hesitation she closes the distance, and kisses her. Byulyi is speechless, she smiles a little when Yong Sun holds her hand. “I think it’s only fair that I tell you, that my feelings changed around six months ago.” It falls quiet as they get comfortable, then she asks; “how long has Wheein known.” Byulyi almost doesn’t want to say.

But manages “a few months,” this time when they look at each other it’s different. It only takes a moment after that, for them to kiss again. Making this the best part, of the entire party. It doesn’t take long for them to leave, then they simply wander around.

[<3 <3 <3 <3]

It’s a simple Sunday morning, and they’re feeling a little lazy. Lying in bed seems more exciting than, getting up and doing anything. “I think that maybe we should get up,” Byulyi looked at her she smiled a little. “I know we should but, I don’t want to move” Yong Sun laughed a little. “You never want to move but, I think that we both need to eat.” That got her “well if there’s food involved,” she laughed a little more. “I knew that would get your attention” she moved a little closer, “but is it enough” it fell quiet. Byulyi reached out and, gently caressed her face.

“I think so” she couldn’t resist the urge to kiss her. The kiss was perfect, it was what they needed. “Now, I definitely think we should get up, or all I’ll want to do is kiss.” Byulyi laughed a little “maybe we should, besides I like kissing you” a moment later. She decided to hover over her, “you’re not helping” “I know.” They kiss for a few minutes after that, soon enough the need for food takes over. Then they’re up and, getting ready. It’s a quick trip to the cafe, there aren’t many people inside, not that it matters. 

They’re quick to order and, get settled in a booth. This time sitting side by side “after this, I’m going back to bed” she wasn’t surprised. “I’d expect nothing less” a few moments pass, “at least we’ve done something today.” It simply falls quiet between them, a few minutes later their food arrives. They eat in silence apart from the bits of laughter, that escape every now and then. And that only happens, whenever they look at each other. It was the perfect Sunday. 


End file.
